ideasstormfandomcom_ar-20200214-history
مخبر فيزيائي/دراسة عامة
فكرة المشروع تقوم فكرة المشروع على محاكاة حركة الأجسام الصلبة وتفاعلها مع بعضها (صدم , شد بواسطة حبل ...) وتفاعلها مع المحيط (جاذبية ,رياح ..) مخطط العمل اعتمدنا على الدراسة الحيّة (online) وتمت دراسة الأجسام الصلبة (ذات الشكل ) والنقاط المادية بحيث أن لكل كائن كتلة و موقع يتحدث آنياً بقيمة السرعة التي تتحدث آنياً بقيمة التسارع الذي يؤخذ من محصلة القوى الخارجية المؤثرة على الكائن ويكون اسلوب العمل بإضافة هذه القوى آنياً حسب المؤثرات الخارجية (صدم , جذب , ريح ....) المخطط (تقسيم الفضاء) -> (شجرة الأجسام) -> (قائمة الاصطدامات المتوقعة) -> (اكتشاف صدم) -> (ايجاد معلومات التصادم) -> (تحديد تغير السرعة اللازم) -> (تحديد شعاع دفع) ->( تغير في السرعة) -> (تغير في الموضع و التوجه) (اكتشاف تأثير بقوة) -> (تطبيق هذه القوة) -> (تحصيل مع مجموعة القوى)-> (تسارع)-> (تغير في السرعة)-> (تغير في الموضع والتوجه) تمثيل الأجسام سنمثل الأجسام بطريقتين # كنقطة مادية :ييتوجب على ذلك أن ندرس مركز عطالة الأجسام كمركز تجمع لكتلتها و ندرس حالة الحركة الانسحابية فقط فالنقاط المادية لا تدور # كجسم صلب : ويتوجب على ذلك دراسة الحركتين الدورانية والانسحابية معاً إذاً لدينا طريقتين مختلفتين لتمثيل الجسم و دراستين مختلفتين أيضاً (قد تشترك الدراستان ببعض المراحل) تمثيل النقاط المادية سنعتبر الجسم في هذا النوع من الدراسة مهما كان حجمه عبارة عن نقطة مادية وهكذا لن يملك الجسم سوى حركة انسحابية هذا النوع من الدراسة يفي بالغرض لتمثيل بعض الأجسام التي لا يهمنا إن كانت تملك حركة انسحابية أم لا ويمهد لنا الطريق أمام دراسة الأجسام الصلبة بشكل أبسط سنعتمد في تمثيل النقالط المادية على ما يلي : # كتلة الجسم وتمثل بعدد حقيقي # موضع الجسم وتمثل بشعاع الموضع position # سرعة الجسم الخطية تمثل بالشعاع Velocity # تسارع الجسم ويمثل بالشعاع acceleration تمثيل الأجسام الصلبة سنعتمد في تمثيل الأجسام الصلبة على ما يلي : # مركز ثقل الجسم CenterOfMass وسيكون هو مبدأ الجسم Body Origin أي مركز إحداثياته الداخلية # شعاع موضع position # شعاع الدوران (توجيه الجسم) Orientation # مجموعة من الأشكال المحيطة Bounding Volumes تستخدم من أجل الصدم و الاستناد # الكتلة (ما يهمنا فعلياً هو مقلوبها inverse Mass) # السرعة الخطية(الانسحابية Linear Velocity) كشعاع # السرعة الزاوية (rotation) كشعاع # مصفوفة الانتقال من المبدأ : وهي مصفوفة نستخدمها لتحويل أي نقطة من الجملة # مصفوفة العطالة inertia tensor الخارجية إلى جملة الجسم ... Tamer أضف ما لديك هنا من contacts وخلافه فعلياً سيتم الاستعاضة عن شعاع الدوران بـQuaternion والذي سيمثل بالشكل : \begin{bmatrix} cos\frac {\theta}{2} \\ x.sin\frac {\theta}{2} \\ y.sin\frac {\theta}{2} \\ z.sin\frac {\theta}{2} \end{bmatrix} على فرض أن متجه المحاور هو : \begin{bmatrix} x \\ y \\ z \end{bmatrix} معادلات التحريك الأساسية للجسم الصلب قبل أن نبدأ بمعادلات التحريك يجب تعريف بعض المفاهيم عزم العطالة عزم العطالة هو ممانعة الجسم للحركة ويعمد على خصائص ومحور الدوران الذي يدور عليه لذلك لا توجد قيمة ثابتة له مستقلة عن محور الدوران لذلك نستعيض عنه بمصفوفة Inertia Tensor المستقلة عن محور الدوران ونرمزها (I) تعطى بالعلاقة : I = \begin{bmatrix} Ix & -Ixy & -Ixz \\ -Ixy & Iy & -Iyz \\ -Ixz & -Iyz & Iz \end{bmatrix} قانون دالامبير إذاكان لدينا مجموعة من القوى التي تؤثر بالجسم نستطيع تحصيل كل هذه القوى إلى قوة وحيدة عن طريق جمع كل هذه القوى شعاعيا f = \sum_{i}^{n} f_i كذلك من أجل عزم الفتل نستطيع أن نحصل جميع العزوم إلى عزم واحد يطبق على الجسم \tau = \sum_{i}^{n} \tau _i قانون نيوتن الثاني إذا كان لدينا قوة تؤثر في مركز عطالة جسم صلب فإن التسارع الخطي يعطى بالعلاقة {p}'' = m^{-1} . f وهناك قانون أيضاً للتسارع الزاوي {\theta}'' = I^{-1} . \tau ماذا بعد ؟ الآن من خلال القوانين السابقة أصبح لدينا كل من التسارع الزاوي و التسارع الخطي فيمكن أن نحصل على السرعة و الموضع بسهولة فبكل لحظة لدينا (ضمن تقريب مقبول) : {p}' = {p}' + {p}'' {p} = {p} + {p}' أما الدوران {\theta}' = {\theta}' + {\theta}'' {\theta} = {\theta} + {\theta}' معادلات التحريك للنقاط المادية هي نفسها التي للجسم الصلب لكن الحركة تكون انسحابية فقط أي لا نهتم إلا بالموضع القوى المؤثرة أنواع القوى : قوة الجاذبية الأرضية قوة موجودة دائماً نقوم بحسابها عن طريق وزن الجسم ,حيث أن الوزن ليس لكتلة في الفيزياء ,فالكتلة هي خاصية من أصل الجسم وهي التي تمانع تسارع الجسم فالكتلة لجسم تكون دائماً نفسها ,أما الوزن فهو القوة التي تمارسها قوة الجاذبية على الجسم f=m g حيث f وزن الجسم m كتلة الجسم g التسارع بسبب الجاذبية وهذا يعني أن الجسم نفسه على عدة كواكب له الحجم نفسه ولكن وزن مختلف ,ففي الأرض نحن نفرض أن g = 10 \frac{m}{s^2} قوى الإحتكاك هي قوى تنفذ على الجسم وتؤثر بسرعته , الاحتكاك بالشكل الرياضي الصحيح معقد ,ولكن عادة نستخدم معادلة مبسطة التالية : ملف:DragLow.png بحيث k_1 و k_2 ثابتان يتعلقان بقوة الاحتكاك ويسميان بمعامل الاحتكاك (drag coefficients) وأيضاً يتعلقان بالجسم ونوع الاحتكاك. الاحتكاك الذي يملك k2 ينمو بسرعة في السرعات الكبيرة وهذا ما يجعل السيارة في السرعات الصغيرة تبدو وكأنه لا يوجد فيها إحتكاك ,ولكن مع كل مضاعفة للسرعة يزداد الاحتكاك إلى أربعة أضعاف. المعادلة السابقة ليست دقيقة النوابض قانون هوك اكتشف هوك أن القوة الممارسة من قبل السلك (string) تعتمد فقط على مسافة النابض عندما يتمدد أو ينضغط عن وضع السكينة. النابض يتمدد إلى ضعف طوله في حالة السكون يعطي ضعف القوة ,لذلك فالصيغة إذاً f = -k \bigtriangleup l حيث l∆ هي الفرق بين طول النابض في وضعيته الجديدة عن حالة السكون k ثابت متعلق بالنابض وهي درجة صلابة النابض القوة المعطاة من قبل هذه المعادلة تتطبق على كلتا النهايتين للنابض ,أي إذا وصل جسمين بالنابض نفسه (كل واحد في نهاية) فإنهما يتأثران بنفس القوة المعطاة في المعادلة السابقة. إن قانون هوك السابق لنابض ثنائي البعد ,لذلك إذا أردنا أن نحوله إلى ثلاثي البعد فيكون له الصيغة التالية : ملف:HookLow3D.jpg .......(*) حيث d هو شعاع من نهاية النابض التي تؤثر على الجسم والتي قمنا بإنشائها بالنهاية الأخرى للنابض . حيث d = xA − xB حيث xA هي نهاية النابض الي تؤثر على الجسم و xB هي النهاية الأخرى للنابض الـ هو مقدار البعد بين النهايتي النابض ,وهي ببساطة طول النابض والتي تجعل جزء المعادلة يكتب بالشكل التالي : − k(l − l0) القوة في النهاية القريبة من الجسم هي f فتصبح القوة في النهاية المقابلة f- . الحركة التوافقية HarmonicMotion النوابض التي لا يوجد فيها إحتكاك (friction or drag) سوف تتذبذب إلى ما لانهاية ,أي عندما نمدد نابض فإنه يعود إلى وضعه ثم ينضغط ثم يعود ليتمدد إلى النقطة التي مددناه عندها ,وهي حالة معروفة تسمى "simple harmonic motion" ,ويعطى موقع نهاية النابض بالعلاقة : ملف:simpleHarmonicMotion.jpg حيث X تعطى بالعلاقة X = \sqrt{\frac{k}{m}} حيث k هو ثابت النابض m هو كتلة الجسم ملف:solveSpring.jpg وهذه هي معادلة تفاضلية من الدرجة الثانية حيث P0 هو موقع نهاية النابض في حالته المستقرة ,وP00.jpg هو السرعة في الوقت نفسه نستطيع إنشاء قوة كبيرة كفاية لايجاد الموقع الصحيح خلال كل إطار ,فإذا كان آخر موقع هو pt ستكون القوة التي أوجدتها في ذلك المكان ملف:forceOfSpring.jpg حيث ملف:pDoubleDot.jpg تحسب من المعادلة : ملف:pDoubleDotEqu.jpg المعادلة تعطي فقط الموقع الصحيح ولا تعطي السرعة الصحيحة. Damped HarmonicMotion تجارب النوابض الحقيقية لا تبقى تتذبذب إلى ما لا نهاية إلى نفس النقطة ,فهو يعود إلى وضعه الأصلي بسبب الاحتكاك (drag) لذلك يجب تضمين التخامد (damping) للمعادلة السابقة فتصبح ملف:equlationWithDamp.jpg لا نحتاج إلى X في هذه الحالة حيث الـ d هو الاحتكاك (drag). Solving the differential equation gives an expression for the position at any time in the future ملف:solveSpringWithDrag.jpg حيث ملف:Y.jpg ثابت يعطى بالمعادلة ملف:Y.jpg = \frac{1}{2} \sqrt {2k-d^2} وc ثابت يعطى بالعلاقة [ملف:cConstant.jpg اكتشاف التصادمات لاكتشاف التصادمات بسرعة وفعالية نقسم العمل إلى مرحلتين: #اكتشاف التصادمات الخشن Coarse Collision Detection #اكتشاف التصادمات النقي Fine Collision Detection اكتشاف التصادمات الخشن الهدف النهائي من هذه المرحلة توليد قائمة من الثنائيات سنسميها قائمة التوقعات ( قائمة من الثنائيات كل ثنائية هي جسمان ) والتي سيتم تمريرها إلى المرحلة التالية (اكتشاف التصادمات النقي)، هذه الثنائيات يجب أن يكون احتمال تصادمها عالياً وإلا فإن تقسيم العمل إلى مرحلتين سيكون مكلفاً بدلاً من أن يكون فعالاً وسريعاً، إذ سنعاني من الكثير من حالات التصادمات الكاذبة في مرحلة اكتشاف التصادمات النقي، كما يجب أن نولد هذه القائمة بأسرع ما يمكن، لذلك من المكلف جداً أن نختبر كل جسم مع كل الأجسام الأخرى. يلزمنا في هذه المرحلة تحقيق أمرين لتسريع العمل قدر الإمكان: #'تقليل عدد الاختبارات اللازمة': فلو أردنا اختبار اصطدام كل جسم مع كل الأجسام الأخرى لاحتجنا إلى عدد كبير من الاختبارات. #'تبسيط آلية الاختبار': فو أردنا أن نختبر احتمال اصطدام جسمين بالاعتماد على الشكل الحقيقي لكل منهما لكانت العملية صعبة جداً ومعقدة. سنستخدم عدة تقنيات لتحقيق هذه المتطلبات: الأشكال المحيطة Bounding Volumes لتبسيط آلية الاختبار سوف نلجأ إلى الشكل المحيط Bounding Volume: هو أحد الأشكال الأساسية Primitaves التي يسهل جداً التعامل معها رياضياً وفيزيائياً، كالكرة ومتوازي المستطيلات، يفترض أن يحتوي هذا الشكل على الجسم كله، وبنفس الوقت أن يكون أقرب ما يمكن إليه بحيث لا يحوي فراغاً كبيراً إضافة إلى الجسم نفسه وإلا فسينتج لدينا الكثير من الثنائيات الكاذبة التي سنمررها إلى مرحلة الاكتشاف النقي وبالتالي ازدادت كلفة العمل وقل الأداء. علينا اختيار الشكل المحيط الأبسط والأقرب لكل جسم حتى نحقق الأداء الأفضل، وكلما زادت بساطة هذا الشكل كلما سهل التعامل معه رياضياً وقلت الكلفة. سنستخدم مبدئياً اثنين من الأشكال الأساسية: الكرة Shpere والصندوق (متوازي المستطيلات) Box. هذان الشكلان يسهل التعامل معهما جداً، من حيث التمثيل ومن حيث اختبار التصادم: فمثلاً تتصادم كرتان إذا كان البعد بين مركزيهما أقل أو يساوي مجموع نصفي قطريهما. تقنيات تقليل عدد الاختبارات لدينا التقنيتان: #شجرة الأشكال المحيطة Bounding Voumes Hierarchy. #بنى تقسيم الفراغ Spatial Data Structures. شجرة الأشكال المحيطة Bounding Volumes Hierarchy أو اختصاراً BVH، هذه التقنية تعتمد على تجميع كل مجموعة من الأجسام المحيطة ضمن جسم محيط أكبر يحتويها كلها، وهذا الجسم المحيط الأكبر بدوره يجمع مع أجسام محيطة أخرى ضمن جسم محيط أكبر، وهكذا.... نحصل على بنية شجرية تحقق الآتي: *إذا لم يتصادم جسمان محيطان فهذا يعني قطعاً أن أياً من الأجسام المحيطة الموجود في واحد منهما لن يصطدم مع أي من الأجسام المحيطة الموجودة في الآخر، وبالتالي وفرنا اختبار تصادم كل جسم فرعي من الجسم الأول مع كل جسم فرعي موجود في الآخر. *إذا تصادم جسمان محيطان فهذا لا يعني أن الأجسام المحتواة في أحدهما تتصادم مع الأجسام المحتواة في الآخر، بل يعني أن احتمال تصادمها أصبح أقرب، ويجب إذاً اختبار تصادم كل جسم فرعي من الجسم الأول مع كل جسم فرعي من الآخر. غالباً سنستخدم شجرة ثنائية. يوجد عدة أساليب لبناء هذه الأشجار، Bottom-up, Top-Down, Insertion، سنستخدم الـ Insertion غالباً لأنه قابل للتعديل خلال تحرك الأجسام وهذا ما يلزمنا. شجرة الجسم الداخلية بما أن بعض الأجسام قد تحوي نتوءات حادة وطويلة، فإنه يصبح من الصعب اختيار شكل محيط مناسب لها، فلا الكرة ولا الصندوق سيكونان مناسبين، لذلك فإننا نمثل أجسام كهذه على أنها هي نفسها شجرة أشكال محيطة، فعندما نجد أن الشكل المحيط الأولي (غير المناسب) اصطدم مع جسم آخر نختبر تصادم الجسم الآخر مع كل شكل في الشجرة الداخلية للجسم المدروس، فإن تحقق الصدم مع أي من الأشكال الداخلية فمعناه أنه هناك احتمال للتصادم وتوضع هذه الثنائية (الجسمان) في قائمة التوقعات التي ستمرر لمرحلة الاكتشاف النقي. بنى تقسيم الفراغ تعتمد على تقسيم الفراغ الذي تتواجد في الأجسام إلى "حجرات"، وكل حجرة إلى حجرات أصغر وهكذا.... أهم فرق بينه وبين الـ BVH هو أن مكان وحجم كل حجرة لا يتغير بل هو ثابت دوماً، في حين تتغير إحداثيات وحجم كل جسم محيط في الـ BVH بشكل مستمر. لها أنواع، الثنائية والرباعية والثمانية، غالباً سنستخدم الرباعية لأنها تلبي متطلبات العمل. وغالباً سنستخدم في مخبرنا بنية فراغية رباعية، أبناء المستوى الأخير فيها هي أشجار أشكال محيطة، وهذا الخيار يتيح إمكانية كبيرة لتسريع المخبر. اكتشاف التصادمات النقي الدخل: قائمة التوقعات (ثنائيات من الأجسام) التي نتجت عن المرحلة السابقة، حيث نقوم بإجراء اختبارات على كل ثنائية لتحديد فيما إذا كان التصادم قد حصل أم لا. في حال اكتشافنا أن التصادم قد حدث فعلاً فإننا نرسله إلى المرحلة التالية (توليد الصدم والمعلومات المتعلقة به) لتحديد معلومات الصدم. نستخدم في هذه المرحلة نموذجاً أكثر تعقيداً لتمثيل الجسم، يتضمن أشكالاً محيطة مختلفة، فقد يتضمن أسطوانة وكبسولة (اسطوانة قمتها نصف دائرة) ومسطحات لتمثيل الحائط والأرضية... وأشكال أخرى. نمثل الجسم بمجموعة من الأشكال المحيطة بهدف الحصول على أكثر قرب من شكل الجسم الحقيقي. ونضع هذه الأشكال المحيطة بقائمة وليس شجرة هذه المرة، لماذا؟ لأننا بحاجة لمعرفة هل تصادم كل شكلين أم لا في المرحلة التالية التي هي مرحلة توليد المعلومات المتعلقة بالصدم. والآن في هذه المرحلة سوف نقوم باختبار كل ثنائية، نختبر كل شكل محيط من الجسم الأول مع كل شكل محيط من الجسم الثاني وعند أول حالة تصادم ننهي الاختبار (لأن التصادم وقع بالفعل) ونرفع الثنائية كما هي (مع قائمة الأجسام المحيطة نفسها لكل جسم) إلى المرحلة التالية (توليد الصدم والمعلومات المتعلقة به). توليد الصدم والمعلومات المتعلقة في هذه المرحلة يجب اختبار جميع الأشكال المحيطة الفرعية من الجسم الأول مع جميع الأشكال المحيطة الفرعية من الشكل الثاني. لا نطمح في دراستنا إلى إيجاد نقطة صدم وحيدة (الأعمق عادةً)، هذا ليس دقيقاً ولن يفيد فيزيائياً، بل نريد إيجاد سطح الصدم، للتسهيل سنحدده بعدة نقاط. يوجد عدة وضعيات للصدم وفقاً لسطح التصادم التاتج، سنختار مجموعة منها (الأفضل) ونتعامل معها فقط: *تصادم سطح مع نقطة *تصادم حرف مع حرف *تصادم حرف مع سطح *تصادم سطح مع سطح معلومات الصدم التي يجب أن نستنتجها هي: #نقطة الصدم: وعادة النقطة التي يكون الصدم عندها الصدم أعمق ما يمكن، علماً بأن اختيارها لن يؤثر كثيراً على سير العمل. #ناظم الصدم: هو اتجاه الدفع الذي يحس كل من الجسمين بأن الجسم الآخر يؤثر عليه وفقه. عادة يفيد كثيراً في تحديد اتجاه الارتداد. #عمق الاختراق: هي المسافة التي يتداخل فيها الجسمان، عادة ما تحسب بالاعتماد على ناظم الصدم الذي يمر من نقطة الصدم..... إن توليد معلومات الصدم يختلف بالنسبة لكل من وضعيات الصدم، ومن غير المجدي ذكر كل الطرق هنا، لذلك نتركها للتنفيذ العملي. =صدم النقاط المادية= حل التصادمات وإيجاد معلومات التصادم إن عملية حل التصادم تعني معرفة سرعة واتجاه الجسمين بعد التصادم بناء على حركة وسرعة الجسمين قبل التصادم و يلزم لهذه العملية كل من : # شعاع اتجاه الصدم Contact Normal # سرعة الاقتراب Closing velocity # ثابت إرجاع (يتعلق بنوع الجسمين المتصادمين) # شعاع الدفع Contact Normal اتجاه الصدم هو شعاع واحدة يعبر عن جهة التصادم من جسم إلى اخر يُصطلح عليها ويعطى بالعلاقة : \widehat{n}=p_a-p_b Closing velocity سرعة الاقتراب هي سرعة الجسم الأول بدلالة الثاني وهي مقدار سلمي تعطى من العلاقة: v_c=-(p^{'}_a-p^{'}_b) . \widehat{n} إشارة السالب يمكن التخلص منها بعكس جهة اتجاه الصدم Contact Normal وتصبح العلاقة بالشكل : v_s=(p^{'}_a-p^{'}_b) . \widehat{n} وتسمى Separating Velocity ثابت الإرجاع السرعة الكلية للأجسام قبل وبعد التصادم محكومة بقانون الصدم العام: m_ap^{'}_a+m_bp^{'}_b = m_ap^{'}_{a2}+m_{b}p^{'}_{b2} حيث كتل الأجسام تبقى ثابتة قبل وبعد التصادم وذلك لاعتبار الصدم تام المرونة لمعرفة السرعة الفردية لكل جسم بعيد التصادم نحتاج إلى حساب ال Separating Velocity قبل التصادم وبعد التصادم ال Separating Velocity بعد التصادم هي : v_{s2}=-cv_s حيث : Vs_2 هي سرعة الانفصال Separating Velocity بعيد التصادم C ثابت الإرجاع (الرد) متعلق بمادة الجسمين المتصادمين إذا كان الثابت 1 فسوف تكون السرعة المنفصلة Separating Velocity للأجسام بعد الصدم كما كانت قبله أما إذا كان الثابت 0 فسوف يلتحم الجسمان شعاع الدفع يعبر عن مقدار تغير السرعة عند تغير القوى عليه ويعطى بالعلاقة : g=MP التغير في السرعة يكون P^{'}_2=P^{'}+ \frac{1}{m}\sum_{1}^{n}g_{i} إذاوجد شعاع دفع واحد يكون تغير السرعة P^{'}_2=P^{'}+ \frac{g}{m} نتيجة حل التصادم يكون شعاع دفع يطبق على كل جسم والتطبيق يكون لحظي وتغير السرعة يكون كذلك معالجة التصادم خطوات حساب السرعة بعيد التصادم 1) حساب Separating Velocity v_s=(p^{'}_a-p^{'}_b) . \widehat{n} إذا كانت ال Separating Velocity أكبر من الصفر فلا يوجد تلامس مثال لتوضيح الفكرة بفرض لدينا جسمان A و B فاصلتهما p_a={2,2}::p_b={4,2} باعتبار أن المركبة z=0 دائما * حالة الجسمان لن يصطدمان thumb|right سرعتهما : P^{'}_a=(1,0,0) , P^{'}_b=(3,0,0) حساب شعاع ال contact normal : \widehat{n}=p_a-p_b => p_a-p_b = (2,2)-(4,2)=(-2,0) => \widehat{n}=(-1,0) حساب سرعة الفصل Separating Velocity v_s=(p^{'}_a-p{'}_b).\widehat{n}=>v_s=((1,0)-(3,0)).(-1,0) = (-2,0).(-1,0)=2 وبالتالي الناتج أكبر من ال 0 فالجسمان لن يتصادمان وهي نتيجة واقعية * حالة الجسمان سيتصادمان thumb|right سرعتهما : P^{'}_a=(2,0) , P^{'}_b=(1,0) حساب شعاع ال contact normal : \widehat{n}=p_a-p_b => p_a-p_b = (2,2)-(4,2)=(-2,0) => \widehat{n}=(-1,0) (نفس الشعاع السابق لأن شعاع ال contact normal ليس له علاقة بالسرعة) حساب سرعة الفصل Separating Velocity v_s=(p^{'}_a-p{'}_b).\widehat{n}=>v_s=((2,0)-(1,0)).(-1,0) = (1,0).(-1,0)=-1 وبالتالي الناتج أصغر من ال 0 فالجسمان سيتصادمان 2) حساب ال Separating Velocity الجديدة وذلك بضرب القديمة بثابت الإرجاع v_{s2}=-cv_s 3) حساب الدفع يعطى الدفع المطبق على كلا الجسمين معا كقيمة سلمية g=\frac{v_{s2}-v_s}{m_a+m_b}m_a.m_b ثم نضرب المقدار السابق بالشعاع n لتحديد جهة الدفع وينتج لدينا شعاع الدفع 4) حساب السرعة الجديدة لكل جسم p^{'}_{a2}=p^{'}_a+\frac{g}{m_a} اكتشاف التصادم اكتشاف التصادم المفصل عند Mr.Tamer يوجد مقياس لدينا يدعى Penetration عمق الاختراق هو المسؤول عن معرفة وضع جسمين بالنسبة لبعضهما وما إذا وجد تصادم أم لا وحساب هذا المقياس موجود في التفصيل في قسم اكتشاف التصادمات يأخذ مقياس مدى الاختراق القيم : thumb|right أكبر من الصفر إذا كان الجسمان متغلغلين ببعضهما أصغر من الصفر إذا كان الجسمين غير متغلغلين 0 إذا كانا متلامسين ويترتب على ذلك إبعاد الجسمين عن بعضهما في حال كان عمق الاختراق أكبر من الصفر حتى لا يبدو الجسمان ملتحمان كالشكل المجاور "تتوضح حالة التحام جسمين اذا كان لدينا سرعة الفصل الجديدة تساوي 0" حل مشكلة التداخل بعد الصدم و بعد تطبيق سرعة الانفصال يمكن أن يبقى الجسمان بعد الارتداد متداخلين نتيجة كبر شكل الجسم الممثل على أنه نقطة مادية أو قلة سرعة الفصل بعد الصدم نتيجة صغر ثابت الإرجاع (الرد) يمكن حل مشكلة التداخل في جعل مقياس عمق الاختراق Penetration يساوي صفر إذا كان الجسمان في حالة تداخل (عمق الاختراق > 0) وذلك بتغيير موضع الأجسام وجدنا حالتان : 1) حالة جسم متحرك يصطدم مع جسم ثابت في المشهد (حائط , طاولة , ... ) حل هذا النوع يتطلب تحريك الجسم المتحرك بحيث \Delta p=d 2) حالة جسمان متحركان يصطدمان مع بعضهما هنا يجب تحريك الجسمان بحيث يكون \Delta p_a+\Delta p_b=d ومن غير الضروري ان يكون \Delta p_a=\Delta p_b لأن مقدار انزياح أي جسم يتعلق بكتلته فيجب تحقق العلاقة : m_a\Delta p_a=m_b\Delta p_b مثال لتوضيح الفكرةإذا كانت لدينا كرة وزنها 100 كغ وأخرى 10 كغ وتصادمت الكرتان وحدث اختراق (عمق الاختراق > 0) فمن غير المعقول أن تبتعد الكرة ذات 100 كغ بنفس ابتعاد الكرة ذات 10 كغ وبالتالي مقدار الانزياح للجسمين يعطى بالقانون : \Delta p_a=\frac{m_b}{m_a+m_b}d \Delta p_b=\frac{m_a}{m_a+m_b}d وبضرب ما سبق بالشعاع n لتحديد اتجاه الانتقال يصبح لدينا : \Delta p_a=\frac{m_b}{m_a+m_b}dn \Delta p_b=-\frac{m_a}{m_a+m_b}dn "إشارة السالب من أجل عكس جهة الانتقال كي لا ينتقل الجسمان بنفس الجهة" إن التمثيل السابق يعمل بشكل جيد للسرعات المتوسطة ولكن إذا وجد جسم مرتكز على طاولة على سبيل المثال "حالة استناد مستقر RESTING CONTACTS" سيبدو وكأنه يهتز إذا اعتمدنا الحل السابق لذلك يلزمنا طريقة لحل مشكلة اصطدام جسمين بسرعة اقتراب closing velocity صغيرة وهي ما سنعالجه في ما يلي الاستناد المستقر RESTING CONTACTS thumb|right بفرض لدينا جسم مستند على سطح ما (كما في الشكل) ونتيجة لقوة الجاذبية سوف يتكون له تسارع نحو الأسفل في اللحظة الزمنية الأولى وتتغير السرعة ولكن الموضع يبقى مكانه لأنه لاتوجد سرعة ابتدائية كون الجسم كان ساكنا وفي اللحظة الثانية يتغير موضع الجسم و يزداد مقياس عمق الاختراق Penetration ويحدث تصادم بحيث تكون سرعة الاختراق هي سرعة الاقتراب closing velocity وتساوي : p^{'}=2p^{}t ونتيجة تطبيق الصدم يكتسب الجسم سرعة نحو الأعلى تعطى بالعلاقة : p^{'}_2=cp{'}=2cp^{}t (نفس سرعة الفصل لأن لا يوجد سوى جسم واحد) ولدى نمذجة هذه الطريقة فسوف تكون كل لحظة مذكورة سابقا هي عبارة عن frame (إطار زمني) يتحكم به عتاديا إذا كانت ال Frame1 و Frame2 طويل نسبيا نتيجة قصور ما في العتاد فسوف يؤدي ذلك لزيادة السرعة الناتجة عن الجاذبية و مدى اختراق الجسم للأرض بشكل أكبر ومن ثم يلاحظ انتقال الجسم من الأسفل إلى الأعلى سوف يبدو كأنه يقفز في ال Frame3 ولحل هذه المشكلة سنطبق ما يلي : 1) نحتاج لمعرفة الصدم بشكل مبكر قبل ال Frame 2 وذلك بتغيير استراتيجية اكتشاف التصادم ففي مثالنا لم نعلم إلا بعد مرور 2 Frame أما بتغيير الاستراتيجية فابستطاعتنا أن نعلم بحدوث التصادم بعد frame1 2)نحتاج لمعرف ما إذا كانت سرعة الجسم ناتجة فقط من تطبيق قوة في لحظة واحدة في مثالنا بعد ال Frame 1 السرعة للجسم ناتجة فقط بسبب تمثيل قوة الجاذبية خلال ال Frame 1 وأن الجسم كان سابقا بحالة سكون الخطوات العملية : 1) حساب ال separating velocity للجسمين v_s=(p^{'}_a-p^{'}_b) . \widehat{n} 2) حساب ال separating velocity بعيد الصدم v_{s2}=-cv_s وهي مقدار موجب حتما لأن لو كانت سالبة فيعني أن v_{s} موجبة و لم يعد هناك تصادم 3) حساب محصلة التسارع المطبق على الجسمين في اللحظة الحالية \Delta p^{}= p^{}_a-p^{}_b 4) استخلاص سرعة الفصل من محصلة التسارع وذلك بضرب المحصلة بزمن ال Frame وبشعاع ال n Contact Normal وتكون هذه سرعة الفصل الناتجة عن هذا الدور فقط v_s=\Delta p^{}.\widehat{n} d فإذا كانت هذه السرعة أصغر من الصفر (ينتج عنها صدم) نحسب سرعة الفصل الجديدة من هذه اللحظة وذلك بضرب السرعة الناتجة بالثابت c و نضيفها إلى سرعة الفصل separating velocity بعيد الصدم v_{s2} وبالتالي حسبنا في هذا ال Frame سرعة الفصل بعيد الصدم بناء على سرعة ال fram السابقة وسرعة ال frame الحالية من الممكن أن يكون ناتج الجمع السابق أصغر من الصفر وبالتالي نستطيع القول أن الناتج 0 وذلك لمنع إزالة سرعة فصل أكثر من اللازم =صدم الأجسام الصلبة= المشكلة في صدم الأجسام الصلبة هي أن الصدم يستغرق مدة من الزمن وليس لحظة واحدة فيستغرق زمناً حتى ينضغط (انضغاط صغير جداً .. فقط الجزء القريب من الصدم) و مدة حتى يستريح وتنشأ عنه القوى وهكذا تصعب دراسته لذلك نقوم بدراسة لازمنية لحساب تغير السرعة الحاصل بسبب الضغط وفك الضغط وذلك بالعتماد على ثوابت تتعلق بمادة الجسم أولاً لتسهيل الحسابات نصنع جملة محاور جديدة عند نقطة الصدم و يكون المحور x لها هو باتجاه شعاع الصدم .. فيكون شعاع الدفع الناتج هو من أمثال شعاع الواحدة على الـx وبعد ذلك نحسب تغير السرعة من أجل شعاع دفع بمقدار شعاع الواحدة لنعمم فيما بعد : حساب تغيرات السرعة من أجل شعاع دفع واحدي الجزء الخطي للسرعة تعطى السرعة الخطية للجسم إذا أثر عليه شعاع دفع يساوي شعاع الواحدة بالعلاقة : \Delta p^{'} = m^{-1} فإذا تصادم جسمان تعطى تغيرات السرعة بالعلاقة : \Delta p^{'} = m_1^{-1} +m_2^{-1} الجزء الدوراني تعطى تغيرات السرعة الزاوية بالعلاقة : \Delta \theta^{'} = I^{-1} u حيث u = (p - p_{origin}) \times \widehat{d} وينتج لدينا أيضاً سرعة خطية ناتجة عن الدوران فقط تعطى بالعلاقة : p^{'} = \theta^{'} \times (p - p_{origin}) بالنهاية يجب تحصيل السرعتين الخطيتين الناتجتين عن الدوران و الانسحاب حساب قيمة الدفع لإحداث تغيير معين في السرعة (v) يلزم دفع يعطى بالعلاقة : g = \frac {v}{d} حيث أن d هو مقدار تغير السرعة من أجل شعاع دفع واحدي (قيمته 1) المحسوبة أعلاه حساب تغير السرعة اللازم يعطى تغير السرعة عند الصدم بالعلاقة \Delta v_{s} = −(1 + c)v_{s} حيث c هو معامل يعتمد على نوعية الجسم حساب شعاع الدفع بما أننا اعتبرنا محور الـx هو محور الصدم (في الإحداثيات الجديدة) فتكون المركبة x هي الوحيدة في شعاع الدفع \overrightarrow{g} = \begin{bmatrix} g \\ 0 \\ 0 \end{bmatrix} وسيكون شعاع الدفع للجسم الثاني هو : \overrightarrow{g_{2}} = - \overrightarrow{g} تطبيق شعاع الدفع على الجسم بناءً على ما سبق نحصل على تغير السرعة الانسحابية من العلاقة: p^{'}=\frac {g}{m} أما تغير السرعة الزاوية : \theta^{'} = I^{-1} u حيث u هو الاندفاع الزاوي ويعطى بالعلاقة : u = ( p - p_{origin} ) \times g تصنيف:مخبر فيزيائي